Field of the Invention
The present disclosure herein relates to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a display apparatus with improved display quality and a method of easily manufacturing the display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In a non-luminous display apparatus, such as a liquid crystal display, a display panel displaying an image does not emit light by itself. The non-luminous display apparatus displays an image by using light supplied from a backlight unit. The backlight unit includes a light source and a light guide plate guiding the light emitted from the light source to a light-emitting surface.
The light guide plate guides and diffuses light incident into one side thereof to emit the light through a front surface of the display panel. The light incident into the light guide plate is moved inside the light guide plate, and is emitted through the front surface of the light guide plate. A light conversion member including quantum dots is recently used in order to improve the efficiency of the light supplied to the display panel. The light conversion member may convert blue light into white light.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.